The x-ray techniques used to optimize image quality also strive to minimize exposure of the patient to x-ray radiation. These goals are independent of system limitations. Also, optimization varies with the type of medical exam being performed and the objective of the exam. These optimal techniques are required to successfully operate the x-ray system. The successful operation applies to a wide variety of clinical procedures and patient sizes performed on a x-ray system. The x-ray system can be a fluoroscopic or radiographic x-ray system. For example, vascular procedures typically require kVp settings in the 70 to 90 kVp range for imaging iodinated vessels. Conversely, gastrointestinal (GI) studies, which can be performed on the same system, prefer higher kVp for penetrating barium contrast media. In general, there are several parameters that are optimized versus patient size in order deliver exceptional image quality. These include focal spot size, x-ray beam quality through the use of spectral filtration, kVp, mA, exposure time, quantum noise level (i.e. detector entrance exposure per frame) and patient entrance exposure rate. Each of these parameters has an optimal setting, which is unique for each case.
Additionally, an order of complexity is added when trying to determine the optimal techniques allowed within the operational range of the x-ray system and/or local regulatory requirements. This is not necessarily the same technique as the true optimum independent of the x-ray system limitations.
It would be desirable to have a system and method for optimizing image quality. It would further be desirable to optimize image quality while meeting clinical imaging requirements. Finally, it would be desirable to optimize image quality while operating within the boundary of the system hardware and local regulatory requirements.